Harvesting fish from an aquaculture cage, particularly if it is submerged, or in inclement weather, is a laborious, costly and sometimes dangerous process. Conventional harvesting techniques call for the manipulation of large nets within a cage, thereby corralling and concentrating fish to a predetermined location within the cage. Once sufficiently condensed, fish are removed manually with nets or automatically using a combination of pumps and motors. This lengthy procedure results in extended periods of crowding and inducing stress on the remaining unharvested fish, resulting in loss of appetite, decreased growth rate and greater vulnerability to infection. These conventional harvesting techniques can also have an adverse affect on the quality of the harvested fish, ultimately reducing the profitability of the farm.